thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Xenoiazrillak’Drekjiona
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here and here. Biological Description The Xenoiazrillak'Drekjiona (Xenoia, for short) are a race of insect-like humanoids, with 8 eyes along with 3 antenna-like structures on their forehead acting as both receptors (naturally) and hair (modern times). They have 4 arms and 2 legs, all of which are rather skinny. While they do have an exoskeleton, their inner organs are extraordinarily human in nature. They stand at 8ft tall on average, and their hands have 3 fingers, with their feet also having 3 toes. Evolutionary History Evidence shows that they evolved from a different species 4,000,000 years ago by developing a more and more upright posture in conjuction with developing wings. They then began to evolve presumably in response to a predator, losing wings in exchange for a more complex brain. This brain allowed them to co-operate with each other and communicate more effectively, while also allowing them to learn how to use the already-sharp branches of a certain tree species to their advantage. Psychology The Xenoia have evolved to be heavily oriented towards socialbility, more so than humans. This is theoretically due to predatorial threats that may or may not exist currently. Either way, they are still a highly sociable species. If a Xenoia is placed in an environment of which they are isolated, they quickly develop a sort of extreme depression which can easily kill the creature, dubbed "Xenoiac Depression". Reports show that the individual can die as early as 20 hours after developing said condition. However, like humans, this species is also prone to developing mental disorders, some of which are more extreme than others. The two most notable disorders are SPD (Solitary Preference Disorder) and ASD (Attention Seeking Disorder) (Note-ASD is not related to Autism Spectrum Disorder in any way.). SPD makes the creature want to lead a solitary lifestyle, and often leads to death at a young age as they develop the fatal conditions any member of the species would develop without social contact. In contrast, ASD makes the individual crave social contact more than the average Xenoia, so much so that they develop the fatal “depression” and die from it much sooner. Both of these disorders are caused by incorrect brain development. Technology (Notable ones, both Horazyalan and Inalyian) Computing Horazyala’s computing technology is spectacularly advanced, especially in military use. The military use computers to catalogue an ever-updating status report on every individual soldier, from their vitals to their current location and objective (if they have any). This amount of data shows the sheer processing power and data storage of Horazyalan computers. The military also use computers to run simulations of battles, identify and exploit weaknesses in both buildings and vehicles and relay 3D models of surrounding environments to Officers. In civilian use, computers are most often used to either research or for entertainment programs. Laser-based weaponry Horazyala’s laser technology is one of the most remarkable aspects of its military, with all weapons (excluding explosives) featuring some form of lasers. In guns, lasers range from rapid-fire pistols equipped by generals and medics to heavy, long ranged laser rifles equipped by snipers which can easily tear through most metal alloys. In vehicles, turrets, whether autonomous or manned, have a remarkable firing rate. Tanks and artillery use ridiculously powerful heavy lasers, which plow through basically anything except dense rocks, which they usually wouldn’t be attempting to shoot through anyway. Naval vessels, particularly Warships, use similar cannons to tanks and artillery, except slightly less powerful. Aircraft use comparatively weak laser beams. There are two flaws to the laser technology- they overheat often and they use an extreme amount of power to fire, which Horazyalan scientists are currently trying to resolve by finding a power source that can sustain such powerful weaponry. Horazyala is also nearing plasma-based weaponry. HUDs and PDAs The Horazyalan military makes vast use of HUDs in their armour designs, with every soldier having a HUD outfitted within their helmets to assist them. Generals use HUDs to monitor combat situations, and to relay objectives. A general’s combat HUD (which show vitals and weapon status) are for emergency situations only. Generals also have PDAs, which show the vitals and status of every soldier in the army. Officers see a similar use for the HUD, in that they see the vitals and status of every soldier in their division/group, except they also always see their vitals and weapon status. Engineers have PDAs which display the plans for fortifications in the area, and their HUDs scan and display which fortification is which when they are undeployed. Medic HUDs show high-priority healing targets and the vitals of every soldier in sight, as well as their own vitals and weapon status. Sniper HUDs provide aim assistance, along with their weapon status and vitals. Infantry only get their weapon status and vitals. Outside of military use, HUDs are used by surgeons and builders, and they can otherwise be purchased along with a suitable helmet for 500 miraks. Purchased HUDs can be customised and can have many programs installed onto them, from entertainment programs to research programs. Because of this, HUDs are banned in schools. PDAs are used by politicians, doctors and teachers, and can be purchased for 500 miraks. Purchased PDAs are almost identical to HUDs, save for how they function. Warships Inalyia has had Warships for nearly 4 centuries now. Warships are massive naval vessels that feature a ridiculous amount of turrets and cannons all over the ship, and see frequent use within the HIGR navy. In their skirmishes against pirates, they have displayed extreme efficiency at destroying enemy ships, with most skirmishes lasting 3-4 minutes once the first shot has been fired. While they are efficient, they are far from perfect. They move at extremely slow speeds due to a combination of their heavy weaponry and armour and a neglected engine. In fact, they are so heavy it’s a miracle that they don’t just sink like rocks. They also suffer from similar problems to Horazyala’s laser weapons, where they take up a ridiculous amount of power and overheat frequently. Extreme efforts are being made by Inalyian scientists to counteract these issues. Inalyia is also pushing efforts for spacefaring Warships, which are yet to be approved. Factions Horazyalan-Inalyian Grand Republic of Stars Member-State, Horangdi, Warring states, Zaraloralz, Angerowak, Orlzfanea Main faction Commonwealth of Stars/HIGR Disposition The Xenoia are highly welcoming to tourism, but are strict about immigration. Horazyalans allow all religions outside of those with violent practices, and Inalyia welcomes all religions. Government Structure (Horazyala-Inalyia) Organised similar to that of the British parliament, with a lower house (Ouirukaraklik) and a higher house (Weyixkaraklik). However, laws are passed through the Weyixkaraklik, rather than having a monarch pass them. Elections happen every 2 years, with a “First past the post” system. The republic is split into regions similar to that of the US. Culture Horazyala PRE-1725 KF Horazyala was a nation whose only goals were conquest and progress. Progressive beliefs fused with colonial and territorial ambitions to form a philosophical belief known as Krekganilakuratyi. This belief was indoctrinated at a young age, and so Horazyalans barely deviated from this belief. Whenever a Horazyalan was found deviating from this belief, or, even worse, preaching pacifism, they would either forced into suicide or executed. Upon the rise of Frijkiuopka Refdki, this belief started to be slowly discouraged, until the social reforms of 1725 KF, when it was abolished. POST-1725 KF Horazyala started adopting a new belief, where tolerance, progress and pacifism was encouraged. This immediately became immensely popular with the people, as it meant that co-operation would begin to prosper, leading to people spending their lives socialising with others rather than spending limited time interacting pre-1725. This drastically lowered the death rate in Horazyala, as the suicide rate plummeted. The tolerance also meant that immigration started to occur at an alarmingly high rate, as a diverse range of Xenoia all wanted to go to the nation where their belief was tolerated and oppression was nonexistent. This is known as Erkijkioplikji. Inalyia Inalyian Krikjiu The formation of the Inalyian Krikjiu was mainly due to political reasons, however there were also cultural reasons. The word “Inalyia” roughly translates to “Enlightnened”, perhaps due to the assimilation of other cultural aspects. These new aspects stopped the Ocat from feeling properly “Ocat” anymore, resulting in a reformation of their nation to a mix between a Mongol Khanate and a cultural union. As they started landing in Hokrik, Wanyulika, etc., they saw cultural aspects that they wanted to apply to their own, and so they did. However, the natives weren’t so happy about this chain of events… United Clans of Inalyia Due to years of civil conflict, and large ethnic tensions, Inalyia, and therefore its culture, changed massively. Instead of an established direct rule from Shatandlikura (Ocathji had been lost to Horazyala), all of the ethnic minorities within the UCI were given a fair amount of autonomy. This change also changed the mindset of the Inalyians; rather than attempt steal aspects from and destroy cultures, regions with majority minority cultures should have autonomy to avoid civil conflict, making the UCI significantly more stable. Timeline 1215 KF (1163 BSE)- Ocat (precursor to modern Inalya) forms 1467 KF (911 BSE)-Ocat conquers large swathes of land 1578 KF (800 BSE)- Horazyala forms 1643-1644 KF (735-734 BSE)- Horazyala is reformed into an Empire 1654 KF (724 BSE)- Ocat makes contact with Horazyala; The first colony of Horazyala’s is formed 1721 KF (657 BSE)- Frijkiuopka (Emperor) Refdki comes to power 1725 KF (653 BSE)- Ocat and Horazyala declare rivalry; Horazyala surpasses every nation in territorial reaches; reforms are made in Horazyala to lower separatism; Ocat conquers most of modern-day Inalyia 1730 KF (648 BSE)- Ocat declares war on Horazyala; Ocat reforms into the Inalyian Krikjiu (Khanate) 1733 KF (645 BSE)- After a great defeat, the Inlayians surrender to the Hozazyalans 1796 KF (582 BSE)-Internal conflicts of the Inalyia start, due to protests against a new leader 1841 KF (537 BSE)- Inalyia forms into the United Clans of Inalyia to end years of internal conflict by granting autonomy to the seperate cultures; Horazyala reaches Cold War-era technology excluding rocketry 1871 KF (507 BSE)- Horazyala becomes a republic 1900 KF (478 BSE)- The UCI establishes several colonies 1903 KF (475 BSE)- The UCI declares war on Horazyala and is defeated the same year 1911 KF (467 BSE)- The UCI reaches 18th century human technology; Horazyala reaches modern human technology 1945 KF (433 BSE)- The UCI declares war on Horazyala and loses within 5 months, losing yet another colony; Tyrulak reaches the South Pole; Horazyala successfully gets a satellite in orbit 1946 KF (432 BSE)- The UCI invents their variation of the machine gun; Griyulozi’s (Warships) are invented; Invention of modern computers in Horazyala 1948 KF (430 BSE)- Horazyalan computing surpasses humanity’s modern computers 1956 KF (422 BSE)- The UCI successfully produces their first Griyulozi: a large ship with several chain cannons on all sides as well as a large cannon situated on the front of the hull; Horazyalan military as it is now is formed by Yirtyru (general) Jirighklan 1965 KF (413 BSE)- Griyulozi’s are mass produced, yet maintain high quality; the UCI reverse-engineers the basic Krijuklo (tank) 2000 KF (378 BSE)- The UCI now has a fleet of over 100 Griyulozi’s; production stops 2012 KF (367 BSE)- The UCI makes extreme efforts to catch up with Horazyala technologically; blows up a sector of their capital in the process 2050 KF (329 BSE)- Horazyala discovers laser weaponry by accidentally shooting through the government building, killing the Zjillinari (leader) of Horazyala 2189 KF (190 BSE)- Horazyala discovers gene editing; offers therapy for fears to citizens for 500 miraks 2222 KF (157 BSE)- The UCI makes another extreme effort to catch up technologically; blow themselves up again 2347 KF (32 BSE)- Gihji Herizila and Zjillinari Drakhjana declare the Horazyalan-Inalyian Grand Republic